Toothpaste is commonly supplied in squeezable tubes which require a reclosable exit means typically a screw cap or snap action closure. Soaps, shampoos, hand creams and the like have been supplied in containers having trigger operated (or press down and release) pumping means for expelling the material from the container. Latterly it has been proposed to package toothpaste in containers having similar trigger operated (or press down and release) pumping means for expelling the material therefrom.
In order to dispense a fluid in the manner aforesaid a degree of pressurisation is required to force the fluid through an exit nozzle. Hitherto it has been commonplace to store the fluid in a pressurised container together with a low boiling point gas which serves as a fluid spring acting either directly or through a diaphragm onto the fluid which is to be dispensed. The need for a pressurised container tends to restrict the shape of the container. Additionally suitable low boiling point gases have either been found to be environmentally damaging or are flammable or have undesirable characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dispenser for dispensing flowable materials such as toothpaste.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser into which may be fitted, throw-away containers in the form of sachets or reservoirs which when emptied can be removed and discarded to make way for a refill.
It is a further object of the invention to provide improved refills for such dispensing devices.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved delivery system for fluids as aforesaid.
It is therefore still another object of the present invention to provide an alternative fluid delivery system which does not incorporate a pressurised gas and therefore does not require a pressure vessel.